The present embodiments relate generally to footwear and in particular to a method for making footwear and an associated system.
Lasts, such as footwear lasts, may be used to make footwear. A last may generally have the shape of a foot, including a forefoot portion, a midfoot portion and a heel portion. The last may help provide contouring for the assembled article and helps to create a desired fit.